Possibly Found Out?
by Arianstar
Summary: What happens when a Colonel is put in charge of finding the ATeam after thier escape and how far involved will she get, to find the truth?
1. Chapter 1: The Search Begins

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_I tried to stay in character, but it's been a while since I've seen the seasons with Stockwell so please forgive any stupidity on my part. _

_The begining _

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Search Begins**

I glanced over the mound of documents on my desk and snorted irritably at the folders that never seemed to decrease. I had been in the military as a specialist on the elite group known as the A-team. They had escaped several times over sometimes right under the military's nose and I had yet to finish analyzing and compiling all their old case files. Word got around pretty quickly about their recent escape after the initial trial they had went through, which in my opinion had been a ruse from the start. I snorted again at the pile of papers before opening the most recent case file that had been handed down to me from the last known person in contact with the A-Team which belonged to Tonya Baker. _"Another useless pile of information as always, does anyone around this place do work other then myself?"_ I wondered scraping the folder with the other piles of junk ones on my desk and glaring at a few documents I had gather from the trial of the members. One person struck me as unusual during the trial and when I tried to dig around for information it only seemed to become more complicated. I wasn't a patient person by any means and the further I investigated into the mess the more irritated I came when coming to several dead ends.

"_Colonel Benson…there is a man out here wishing to speak with you. A Colonel Decker?"_ came a familiar woman's voice over the intercom under the papers crowding my desk.

"Send him in." I muttered not wanting to see the arrogant man that used to chase around the A-team for his job. "Another failure in the military." I hissed tossing the papers in front of me into my drawer and sliding several tall stacks from my view of the door observing the arrogant man walk into my rather bare office. "Good afternoon Decker…what do you want now?" I asked a bit snippily.

Decker was on the arrogant side admittedly but was very good at all his jobs, just not catching the A-team. He was graying tall and had a strong face, but his large nose and haughty eyes seemed to reek of 'I'm better then you are'. I glanced around my crème colored walls and three gray filing cabinets. My desk was so full of folders and papers I could barely make out the mans presence as he sat in the brown leather chair across from mine. I grabbed my coffee and sipped at the barely warm liquid before narrowing my blue eyes at him. I could sense he was about to tell me off, but apparently had some useful information judging by the hint of a know-it-all grin on his face. He adjusted his arms crossing them over his chest and observed me carefully before speaking.

"I found out that the A-team are working under someone." Decker said observing my narrowed eyes irritably before watching me flick through several papers beside me.

"That is against Hannibal Smiths motives at being free….how would you know about this information?" I asked brushing my hand through my shoulder length blonde hair I had allowed to flow down across my shoulders after thirteen hours in my office researching documents after documents. I dropped a half eaten sandwich in the garbage can before wrinkling my forehead in annoyance. "Continue Decker…you're arrogance is getting on my nerves." I muttered rolling my eyes at his annoyed curse.

"I know that just as well as you do. I know this someone is the reason they got out from under our noses and I have a way for you to find them." Decker answered allowing a dangerous smile to cross his face as I started at the 'you to find them'.

"_Why would I be the one to find them?"_ I wondered not asking the question allowed since his arrogance had something hidden behind it. I was about to snap at him but clenched my fists at my sides taking a deep breath. "What the hell are you talking about Decker?" I hissed knowing that these little tiffs of ours would go unnoticed as usual. "I am research and compile…not a field Colonel." I stated bluntly shoving a stack of papers into a box at my side trying to make room to glare at the man across from me.

"You didn't get the notice?" Decker asked sounding amused by my irritation before he glanced at my desk and raised his brow at the mess around me. "I believe it's…ah here you are Colonel Benson." He said sounding to happy about handing me the yellow piece of paper which I promptly glanced over.

_Orders from above,_

_Colonel Brooke B. Benson is assigned to find and capture the A-team, consisting of Colonel John 'Hannibal' Smith, Lieutenant Templeton Peck a.k.a 'Face', and Sergeant Bosco Baracus a.k.a 'B.A' and any civilians that may associate with them during this time. The civilians will be handed over to the F.B.I. awaiting any criminal charges set forth by military investigations._

"I'm not a field Colonel." I hissed crinkling the paper violently before hearing a familiar chuckle and glaring at Decker who appeared more amused then usual. "YOU! You had something to do with this Decker." I practically snarled before he shrugged his eyes twinkling with amusement. "Leave." I hissed warning in every syllable of my voice before watching him exit my office. _"Bastard."_ I thought glancing over the orders again after an effort of un-crumpling the paper on my desk.

I slowly stood from my desk grasping my corduroy tan jacket and glared irritably at where Decker once sat before I gather what useful compiled information I could into my bag, which served as a brief case and temporary overnight bag before opening my door and slamming it rather violently behind me. My secretary glanced up briefly aware of my temper tantrums and said a pleasant 'good night Colonel Benson' before I gave her a curt nod and exited the military complex my office resided in. I then made my way across the parking lot to my blue jeep slamming the door and starting the engine. _"Why me? Isn't there anyone other then myself capable of finding them and bringing them to justice?"_ I wondered glaring over at my bag and hissing through my teeth. I then made my way from the base to my off base small house set back in the L.A area, which was rather quiet and far away from noise. I liked quiet and had taken to living as close to a wooded area as I could find, once I pulled up my dirt drive I climb out of my jeep and glared at my one story small blue house frowning as I made my way to the porch swing on the small white deck and sat down glaring at anything and everything around me.

I had several tasks to complete now according to my orders and the envelope my kind secretary had managed to make me grab before my rather angry exit. I opened the large envelope and watched paperwork, and id's fall into my lap. _"A whole fake history for the A-Team to easily see through…they haven't learned a damn thing."_ I thought dropping it into my bag and grabbing the files on the team I had taken with me to study. I already knew the history by heart but I was still curious over the case files and started to piece various pieces of overlooked information together. _"This Stockwell was military…I bet he can still pull strings."_ I thought aware he was still a very important man in the military and then I glanced over some other information coming to a conclusion that just maybe I could locate the A-Team. _"Whomever has control of them…I bet they still do freelance work for those in need."_ I thought remembering something about a laundry service and glancing over a phone book finding exactly what I wanted. _"Mr. Lee's Laundry…now I need a reasonable believable story. Fake ids and this aren't going to fly."_ I thought glancing at the military junk I had been given before walking into my house.

Once inside I glanced at my house with the bare minimal to live with and exited to my left into a blue room with a simple bed, dresser, and closet. _"Wait a second…I know one…Ah here it is. H.M. Murdock he was released and is currently working for a dog groomer."_ I noticed with a small smile thinking it may be easier to go through this man instead of talking with Mr. Lee. I didn't realize how wrong I was though. I woke up early the next morning and walking into my kitchen making coffee and cooking some eggs and toast before glaring at my empty orange juice container and sighing sitting at my counter with stools going over the morning paper, before hearing a knock at my door. _"Who the hell is that?"_ I wondered climbing from my seat and adjusting my red silk pajamas irritably running my fingers through my knotted hair and hissing as I snagged several knots.

"Yes?" I grumbled at the door opening it to reveal a very startled familiar woman staring back at me. "Oh shit…Hailey I forgot you were coming into town this week." I muttered staring at the mousey short thin woman in front of me. She had waist length fine red hair and green eyes wearing a green t-shirt and jeans smiling faintly at me before pushing her too large gold rimmed glasses back up her nose. "Come in." I said with a small smile at the college student I had opened my home too. "You're on break for a two weeks right?" I questioned as she nodded walking into the guest room of my house and dumping her cases into the room. "I have lots of work to do so if I'm not around you know why." I muttered.

"Yes Ms. Benson…I know you work very hard for the military, may I do anything to help while you're running about?" questioned the mousey girl I had grown to think of as a little sister.

"Um…the usual I guess. I need to go change." I said noting it was nearly nine and Mr. Murdock would be at work soon. "You got all the numbers if you need anything." I mumbled pointing to the fridge before shutting myself into my room and running to the shower.


	2. Chapter 2: Murdock

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_I tried to stay in character, but it's been a while since I've seen the seasons with Stockwell so please forgive any stupidity on my part. _

_Finally the crazy man appear...I think I'm out of character here too, but I love Murdocks Character and had to add him as soon as possible.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Murdock**

I stepped out of the shower drying off and placing my hair in a neat braid before changing into a pale blue blouse and white slacks grabbing my shoulder bag and exiting my room nearly knocking over poor Hailey who was working on taking out several trash bags and recyclables. _"I am going to run her down one of these days if she doesn't squeak up."_ I thought murmuring my apologies and exiting the house practically running to my car and leaving skids in the driveway rushing into traffic only to groan as I found several jams before me. After several minutes I finally managed to locate the dog grooming parlor that Murdock worked at and slipped out of my car walking into the place only to be stopped by a rather tall skinny brunette who narrowed her eyes suspiciously at me before I glared at her and flashed my military id.

"I need to speak with Mr. Murdock lady." I hissed as she glared at me looking down at me literally because she was about three inches or so taller then me.

"Wait here then." Snapped the woman before entering into the back of the parlor.

"_Wait here then."_ I thought irritably mimicking the woman in my head before watching several customers coming in and out of the building. After an hour of waiting I spotted the woman return and smirk at me before explaining he would be out after the last hour of his shift was done. _"Evil witch." _ I thought snorting at the defined smug look on her face as I sat there watching the time ticking away impatiently before becoming aware of something sitting on my foot and glancing down at a medium sized long haired gray colored dogs butt being on it. _"Off."_ I thought having a rough time removing my foot before I spotted a tall thin man with brown hair and an odd almost giddy walk come into view. _"I know…oh yeah H.M. Murdock, from the pictures in the files."_ I thought standing and observing him as something flashed in his eyes almost as though he was hiding something. I had a feeling that this was going to be a very long and unpredictable day.

"Ms. Brooke Benson…please call me Brooke." I muttered extending my hand aware he was observing me cautiously. He accepted my hand shaking it before motioning us to the exit. I was very thankful for the fresh air after several hours of being around that woman and the animals, I wondered if the parlor had triggered a forgotten allergy or two as I sneezed on exit.

"Bless you…Oh you know who I am right?" Murdock questioned aware I was with the military due to the snobby receptionist. I nodded realizing I was definitely going to get a run around even if he didn't stay in touch with his old comrades. "I thought as much…oh this is Billy by the way." He said presenting me with nothing but air.

"_He was released?"_ I thought observing him with a curious look before shrugging and realizing he was apparently expecting me to question him about the others. _"He's crazy and smart…bad combo."_ I thought a sour expression on my face before seeing a small smile present on Murdock's face somehow getting the feeling he knew what I was thinking. I knew it would be hard to talk with the former captain of the A-Team but it was becoming significantly more annoying and difficult then expected. I had bitten off more then I could chew and bluntly discussing the A-Team and their whereabouts was not about to help my case any.

"Fine…yes I'm with the military and yes I was assigned to find the others. No I do not like being toyed with and yes I am the one that compiles all information on your friends. I hate my job, Decker and this assignment. Now can we get past the bullshit and you answer some questions?" I snapped glaring at Murdock who suddenly lost the amused look observing me as though I was the crazy one instead of himself. "Sorry…bad morning." I muttered feeling oddly sorry for my sudden violent outburst. _"He's not so bad…it's just me I guess."_ I thought narrowing my eyes at him as he whispered over his shoulder to someone who obviously wasn't there.

"You are the testy type…what questions should I answer. I haven't seen the others in a long time." Murdock said sounding almost sane, except for the occasional gesture toward whom I assumed was Billy.

"Liar." I muttered narrowing my eyes. _"I know your crazy, how you were certified sane I have no idea, but you know where they are."_ I thought crossing my arms seeing the horrified expression on his face. "Don't look at me like that. I found some very odd technicalities in their trial and I'm assuming it was because of one of the officials there…problem is I can't prove a damn thing." I muttered hoping he would buy into my story but somehow getting a feeling I was talking to a wall. "I get the suspicious feeling they were set up during that trial…but can see you're not going to help." I grumbled brushing my shirt off and turning back toward my car climbing in. _"Damn it…I guess it's Mr. Lee's."_ I thought startled when Murdock was in front of my car apparently discussing something low to the ground before I saw him stand to his full tall height and walk around to my window. "What?" I growled rolling down the window and seeing him smile oddly.

"I don't know where they are." Murdock said giggling strangely before almost skipping back into the parlor.

"_Irritating much."_ I thought banging my head against the steering wheel a little harder then intended and hissing in pain. I swore several times before glancing at the address I had written down from the phone book and sighing heading toward Mr. Lee's laundry in hopes of finding another not so dead end. I drove getting lost twice before finding the shop and glancing in seeing a graying hair man sorting through things before I walked in and walked to the counter. I was aware of two others in the back but couldn't make them out and shrugged pausing at the counter. _"I hope this guy speaks English."_ I thought opening my bag and showing him my military id.

"Yes?" questioned the man with a thick Chinese accent as I frowned and thought about things for a minute.

"Never mind…this is a waist of my time. Stupid orders." I hissed turning on my heel hearing tsking behind me and turning to the sound. "Fine…are you Mr. Lee?" I asked as he nodded a strange glimmer in his eyes that made me suddenly weary. "I need to know if you could tell me how to locate……the A-Team." I muttered after a long pause seeing his brows scrunch in thought.

"You no find them here…I never head of this team." Muttered the man as I nodded turning to leave and pausing in stride.

"Thank you Mr. Lee." I said trying an attempt at being polite, which was very rare for me as I exited the laundry and leaned against my car tapping my foot in thought. "This is so irritating. I've been researching them for a very long time and I can't even find them…no wonder so many failed." I grumbled tossing my bag into my jeep and walking around to the drivers' side spotting a vehicle further down the block which appeared somewhat familiar.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Others

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_I tried to stay in character, but it's been a while since I've seen the seasons with Stockwell so please forgive any stupidity on my part. _

_Now what kind of mess am I in?  
_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Others**

I reached into my jeep with difficulty and pulled several of the papers to me reading over information on the team and finding a description of the two vehicles they drove. I glanced down the block again seeing the black van was almost perfect to the description and getting a suspicious feeling I climb into my car and drove down the black around the stores before parking and walking casually down the back alleys toward the laundry I had moments ago left. I paused outside of the laundry back entrance and tested to see if the door was unlocked and sure enough it was. I then stepped into the building and carefully made my way around several machines and clothing lined up for pickup discovering to my surprise a small man hunched over working on clothing. He suddenly jerked facing me swearing several things in Chinese, which made me hastily exit before taking a deep breath after sprinting literally to my jeep and climbing in, where I rested my head gently against the steering wheel. _"That was Mr. Lee."_ I thought suddenly jerking my head up remembering the name tag on his shirt and frowning.

"Then who the hell was that fake?" I wondered aloud letting out a startled yell as a voice came from behind me.

"Drive." Said the male voice as I glared in my mirror and crossed my arms refusing to do as asked.

"Hell no…get the hell out of my jeep." I snapped ignoring the voice and half expecting to feel a gun against my neck aware of a chuckle instead. "What is so……funny?" I questioned pausing as none other than H.M. Murdock climb into the passenger side of my car with a dopey grin on his face. "YOU get out." I hissed glaring at him.

"Hannibal…this is what I meant." Murdock said apparently petting an invisible dog in his lap and cooing to the dog. "She isn't like the others." He muttered as I glared in my mirror aware of a smiling man with white hair and cigar placed in his mouth.

"Put that damn thing out." I hissed seeing the man only grin wider before complying and tossing the cigar from the jeep. "Now both of you out." I snapped irritably before something dawned on me. _"Did that crazy just say Hannibal?"_ I thought knowing my eyes had widened. "You're Hannibal Smith?" I questioned aware of Murdock cooing to Billy before he nodded as though I should have figure that out. _"He's a stage actor, performed in several movies and is known to specialize in…he was the fake."_ I thought glaring at the eyes in my mirror seeing a rather smug smile on his face. "Get the hell out of my car…both of you." I snapped swatting at Murdock who was curiously tapping my blue dice on my mirror.

"You were looking for us." Hannibal pointed out rather bluntly as I grumbled several more curses under my breath. "Murdock explained how you tracked him down and bluntly told him off…I had a feeling you would head here next. He also mentioned you might actually be able to help…but where's your back up?" he asked making me aware that I had been put on this mission due to the fact they were sick of the embarrassment and I worked well on my own.

"None of your damn business." I said. "I had a suspicion you were set up…not that I was willing to help. You're frigging wanted damn it." I grumbled aware of that black van now parked behind my jeep and frowning irritably. "Please get out of my vehicle before I run your asses in." I snapped watching as Murdock climb out of the car and nodded at someone inside the van. _"Shit…that's B.A."_ I thought observing the gold clad colored man as he exited the van in all his broad muscle dangerous glory. _"He's going to kill me."_ Was my first thought before I was aware of Hannibal exiting my jeep and opening my door suddenly reaching in and taking my keys. "HEY!"I snapped trying to snatch them back.

"I don't think you want Stockwell to know your nosing around in his case." Hannibal said rather bluntly as I observed B.A. pause beside him and give me a look that would have made your blood turn cold. "If you want to know more…come with us." He said walking away and leaving B.A. to stare at me.

"I want my keys back Hannibal!" I snapped stepping from my jeep and freezing as B.A. blocked my direct approach to Hannibal who had another cigar lit and between his teeth chuckling faintly at me. _"Cocky bastard…he reminds me of Decker."_ I thought crossing my arms. "Fine…I'll hot wire my own damn car." I grumbled attempting to climb back into my car aware of a defined annoyed grumble from B.A. "I don't have a choice do I?" I muttered seeing Murdock poke his head in and shake his head chuckling like the mad man he was. "This is obstruction of justice." I snapped slamming my car door after gathering my things and stomping toward the van aware of B.A. making sure I didn't outright remove Hannibal's smirk the hard way.

"Technically you're obstructing your own justice." Murdock said rather pointedly walking around the other side of the van and disappearing from view.

"Crazy fool." B.A. muttered observing my narrowed look before watching Hannibal for any suggestions on what he planned on doing.

"I agree with him." I muttered pointing at B.A. before being pointed in the direction Murdock had went to. "I'll murder that crazy man." I warned seeing Hannibal shrug before shutting the door behind me.

I sat in the back of the van observing the last member of the team whom was Templeton Peck, better known as Face curiously watching to see if I would carry out my threat. _"The other hidden party in the back of the laundry."_ I thought glaring ahead as the van started to move. I wondered briefly where they were headed before tuning into Hannibal's voice and narrowing my eyes further hearing we were heading to an airport to go and do a mission for Stockwell before they sorted out their own cases. There was really no reason to make Stockwell put up his guard and apparently they were trying to protect their own asses and mine, but what could Stockwell do to me. _"Have me killed."_ I thought turning my attention to Face who was still staring at me. His hair was blonde colored with a white smile and he definitely knew how to dress and flirt, but all he reminded me of was an over dressed arrogant Ken doll. _"Go find Barbie."_ I thought giving him a dangerous look before observing Murdock was doing what he normally did, which was something that just didn't seem sane. _"He's crazy, but how much of it is just defense?"_ I wondered aware that Vietnam had been a serious war.

"B.A. the airport is that way." Pointed out face as I glanced back and forth seeing a very dark look appear in B.A.'s face. _"This could get ugly."_ I thought aware that apparently B.A. had an issue with flying.

"We aren't going on any plane sucker." B.A. snapped before pulling off the side of the road and facing Hannibal. "No tricks Hannibal." He warned as I spotted someone exit a familiar corvette described in my documents.

"_The civilian…Frankie something."_ I noticed vaguely remembering something about a civilian suspected in helping them escape. _"He's not that smart…he must have gotten dragged in by Stockwell and this whole mess."_ I thought watching as he walked up to B.A.'s side of the van and started randomly trying to calm him down. _"What is Hannibal doing?"_ I wondered watching as he slid a needle into B.A.'s neck. B.A. turned catching Hannibal's wrist rather violently before he appeared to become extremely dizzy. He fell forward onto the horn forcing it to suddenly blare making me cover my ears in annoyance.

"Not the horn again." Complained Face with an annoyed look of his own as Hannibal and himself pulled B.A. off the horn and exchanged looks with one another. "Come on big guy." He murmured as they lifted him to the back and Hannibal took over B.A.'s seat to drive.

"Frankie meet us at the airport…Face go with him and scam us a plane." Hannibal said before Face nodded allowing a small smug smile before exiting the van and shutting it in my face.

"_Arrogant prick."_ I thought glancing down at the unconscious B.A. before noticing a familiar smile exchanged between Murdock and Hannibal wondering if when B.A. woke up whom he was going to kill first. We were soon on our way to the nearest airport my thought whirling around in a wave of curiosity. The A-Team never did anything to harm anyone as far as I had gathered and were basically soldiers of fortune, helping the helpless and had been very good at that until they were finally captured and tried. I couldn't figure out why they had bluntly forced me to come with them unless they really were worried that Stockwell might have my interference permanently removed from his path. What little bit I had managed to learn about Stockwell was he could pull his strings, but as far as I knew he hadn't used them to off anyone, I was so confused right then I wasn't aware of pulling into the airport until Murdock oddly enough got my attention by poking at my shoulder almost cautiously.

"What?" I grumbled aware of his almost annoyed look as he motioned to Billy to leave the van and hopped out. For the first time I noticed he never removed the blue baseball cap on his head and that his brown leather jacket had a tiger on the back of it. "I'm not leaving this van…I have a job, a college student staying at my house and more paperwork then I care to think about." I growled watching as Murdock removed himself from the van and stood there kicking at the dirt doing a strange jig in front of the whole world.

"She says she isn't leaving the van Hannibal." Murdock said watching Hannibal pause as Frankie and Face appeared out of nowhere by his side observing me with a weird look in their faces. "We need to carrying B.A. onto the plane." He muttered helping Face and Frankie lift the limp form out of the van and head to a small off to the side plane I assumed Face had somehow managed to scam.

"Look…I know I'm probably out of character according to the information you've apparently compiled. I really can't help that at this point…you know nothing about Stockwell and if I have to carry you aboard that plane I will do it." Hannibal warned his smile fading to a very serious look, which made me very worried briefly.


	4. Chapter 4: Awakening

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_I tried to stay in character, but it's been a while since I've seen the seasons with Stockwell so please forgive any stupidity on my part. _

_B.A. RUN!  
_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Awakening**

"You could run from his control." I muttered sighing and starting toward the plane aware that this was going to be a very long day. _"Then again…Stockwell is not someone to mess with if I can't even get through military channels to get questions answered."_ I thought seriously annoyed with how easily I was being ordered around. "I know one thing…I'm really starting to dislike you." I grumbled stepping into the plane and finding a seat aware that Murdock was nowhere to be found and ignoring the curious look Frankie was giving me. "Where's the crazy one?" I asked quirking my brow.

"Flying the plane." Answered Face smirking as my face suddenly fell into an annoyed expression.

"_Great…we're going to die."_ I thought sourly before hearing the engines start and becoming aware of movement. _"Nice life while I had it."_ I thought closing my eyes and gripping the seat I was currently resting in. I was aware of several cocky smiles around me but instead of being the bitch I could be I ignored them and felt a bit of relief when we became air born with no difficulty, which meant Murdock in all his insanity could probably land just as safely. _"He was a pilot once."_ I thought glancing around the plane aware of the conversation going on around me about their mission but finding very little of interest too me at that point. I was currently more curious to why I had to join their mission then anything else, after all I had been in the dark until they invaded my car on my way to leave the area and try a different approach. _"I had other sources of finding them…actually an extremely long list of people to go through."_ I thought pulling out my bag and going through one of the folders ignoring the curious stares I was receiving before making a note to give them a dark look.

"You really do compile information on them." Frankie stated staring at the lump of papers in my lap as I sighed nodding. "Hannibal…did you know about her?" he questioned as my attention was brought from the papers to this subject, somehow I got the feeling I was missing something.

"I heard they had assigned someone to analyze our past cases. Decker and several others appeared to be fairly good at finding us on occasion. I just didn't know it was Colonel Brooke Benson." Hannibal answered making me give him a puzzled look. "I knew your brother." He answered in clarification. "Her brother was injured pretty badly during the war we found what was left of their group and Murdock at the time was a medical officer taking in and out the injured parties…he saved her brother. If I remember right he's still living somewhere in L.A." he stated curiously observing me for a reaction.

"_That crazy man was the pilot that got my brother to safety…Alexander wasn't kidding."_ I thought remembering him trying to get it through my head that the A-Team weren't criminals, but he had never really explained why he wanted me to leave their cases alone. "He's still there. He's been working on regaining movement in his left leg again, but the doctors aren't sure if he will ever be able to use it again. Last he spoke to me they were talking about using prosthetics and removing the leg. Alex doesn't like that idea and refuses to give up." I muttered glancing toward the front of the plane wondering if Hannibal had mentioned that so I would stop snipping at Murdock. "Why do I get the feeling you planned this?" I wondered giving him a very studying look seeing an odd twinkle in his eye as he chuckled his cigar moving to the corner of his mouth to respond.

"I love it when a plan comes together." Hannibal stated seeing Frankie give him a curious look before Face just shook his head and glanced at B.A. who was strapped rather tightly into a chair with several restraints.

"Hannibal…I think he's coming too." Face muttered quietly his voice sounding very much afraid of the stirring B.A. whom I watched placing the papers I had out away, before I tucked myself as tightly into my seat as possible worried I would be a target as well as the others.

"He's going to kill us." Frankie stated looking around nervously before Hannibal allowed a very half smile aware that B.A wasn't going to wake up in an overly good mood.

"He can kill you…crazy or not Murdock has got to be safer." I muttered removing my seatbelt and grabbing my bag making a beeline for the front of the plane oddly enough the fact they had planned on bringing me along the furthest thing from my thoughts at the moment. "If there's any screaming I will be sure……to not come." I said seeing B.A. jerk awake before glaring around.

I opened the cockpit door and made myself present in the other pilot seat aware of a strange look I received from Murdock, before he shrugged returning his attention to the plane singing a strange ditty that suddenly seemed familiar before I heard a very defined discussion in the back of the plane and sighed relieved I had avoided the wrath of B.A. for the moment anyway. _"That man has definitely got a bad attitude…why the hell did I come up here?"_ I wondered remembering the violent man in the back and then realizing I preferred crazy over dangerous any day.

"B.A woke up." I said aware he was probably wondering what the hell I was doing in the cockpit after being such a bitch since meeting them. "He's scary." I muttered allowing a giggle hearing him apparently talking to another invisible friend before apparently both of them agreeing with me.

"He's not so bad…he's my buddy." Murdock said before glancing out the window apparently aware of Hannibal trying to get him to find a quick place to land. "Right Hannibal." He murmured apparently finding a suitable spot before going into landing mode.

"Where are we?" I questioned glancing out the window and staring at the green almost jungle below us before becoming very puzzled. "That looks like…

"South America." Murdock said before I could finish the thought. "We're on a mission to find something stolen from a museum." He said aware of the cockpit door opening and Frankie slamming it behind him along with locking it.

"He's going to kill us before we land Murdock." Frankie stated before looking relieved at the sight of landing and sitting in a chair strapping himself in. "I'm not involved…please don't tell B.A. I was the distraction." He stated glancing at me as I observed him with a smirk on my face.

"I have no reason to lie to B.A." I retorted crossing my arms seeing a defined annoyed look cross his face before turning forward in my seat glancing through my bag highly amused at the worried sigh from Frankie. _"I am not going to let him kill a civilian Frankie."_ I thought glancing a smirk out of the corner of my eye apparently Murdock found my letting him squirm highly amusing. _"He is crazy."_ I thought wondering if my brother still stayed in contact with any of them and realizing a very good reason my brother might have wanted me to stay out of the A-Team case files. _"Oh Alexander Allen Benson you are so dead."_ I thought wrinkling my nose at the thought before becoming aware of a dropping sensation and cracking my jaw in the process of landing hearing a thump in the back turning my head to the sound. "B.A wouldn't really kill them would he?" I questioned not so sure he wouldn't actually do so.

"He might." Murdock said sounding way too serious for his usual insane behavior.

"You are mean." I muttered aware he was trying to be serious which did not fit him at all. "He wouldn't." I grumbled aware of a laugh before hearing another sound in the back. "Then again…you didn't exactly not sound serious." I murmured glancing at the door again.


	5. Chapter 5: Planning

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_I tried to stay in character, but it's been a while since I've seen the seasons with Stockwell so please forgive any stupidity on my part. _

_Hannibal always has a plan.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Planning**

Soon we landed and I hesitated behind Frankie as he entered into the back of the plane I glanced out of my eye seeing Murdock glancing over my head curiously into the plane before I moved aside allowing him to exit the cockpit and join the others. To my surprise B.A. was untied and the others were still alive, but I could see something clearly had happened while we retreated in the cockpit to safety. _"B.A. looks thoroughly angry…it's frightening."_ I thought observing the five men before me carefully before Frankie stepped behind Hannibal and around to open the plane door. _"I doubt Hannibal can protect you Frankie."_ I thought seeing B.A. giving me a dark look before I lifted my hands in innocence.

"Don't look at me…I wanted to stay there too." I said in defense watching B.A. give me a small suspicious glance before narrowing his eyes at Hannibal, Frankie, Face, and Murdock. _"He's going to make mincemeat out of them."_ I thought quickly making my way around the others and exiting into the humid climate outside the plane wishing I was back home. "It's muggy." I murmured slapping a bug and crossing my arms waiting for the others to exit, realizing technically I had no place to go thanks to them. _"Why do I get the feeling I'm still missing something?"_ I wondered aware of a very nervous looking Frankie now standing beside me as though he was guilty of something. "Did he opening threaten you yet?" I asked.

"Why?" Frankie questioned suspiciously as I shook my head hiding my amused smirk. "You told him!" he squeaked barely above a whisper as I gave him a funny look.

"No." I answered stepping away from the others as they exited the plane, sadly for Frankie B.A. had been the first to do so and was currently behind him his hand now clasped on his shoulder a snarl vaguely on his face. "I think he heard you." I whispered glancing around the clearing in the jungle and swatting more bugs away seeing Frankie gulp and allow a small smile.

"Told me what sucker?" B.A. asked seeing Frankie try an attempt at innocent before Hannibal broke in removing B.A.'s hand from Frankie and watching Face disappear for a minute. "You and I have to discuss things Hannibal…I don't fly." He growled fist raised watching Hannibal frown thoughtfully before removing his cigar and accepting the blow from B.A.

"_Shit he didn't go down."_ I thought watching the scene carefully as Hannibal rubbed his jaw and glanced at B.A. I heard 'happy now?' before hearing something in the bushes seeing an all terrain vehicle come into view with Face behind the wheel. _"Why do I have to go on a wild goose chase with these madmen…I'm supposed to be arresting them."_ I thought glancing up at the sky overhead and cursing brushing at my now less then white pants and following the group to the vehicle. I rode in silence as the group discussed plans on how to sneak into a village that had been formatted into a village compound and observed how easily Hannibal took charge of any concerns or issues among his team carefully including every aspect of the plan they could, clearly I was being ignored which didn't bother me. I wished I had just took off screaming like an idiot taking my chances with Stockwell instead of the middle of somewhere in South America with a crack commando team and no sign of safety in sight. I hated my life right then and started to think over what I learned on the plane wondering if Alexander had gotten involved with the A-Team some how or another, but was quickly brought out of my thoughts by a hand waving rapidly in my face attempting to get my attention. _"Who the hell?"_ I thought glaring at the waving hand belonging to my annoyance Face.

"Alright Ken…you got my attention." I muttered sarcastically before Face gave me a curious look not catching the reference. Murdock caught on to my surprise and started laughing seeing everyone shrug it off as usual.

"Not Ken." Face muttered still apparently confused until Murdock finally pointed out the obvious.

"She was comparing you to Ken and Barbie Faceman." Murdock said doing something more characteristic to the crazy man he really was before Face narrowed his eyes at me the usual flirtatious amused smug look gone from his face.

"At least someone understands my warped mind…not sure if that's a good thing though." I muttered watching as Hannibal snapped his fingers getting my attention seeing I was in one of my usual moods. "What?" I snapped irritated by the snapping fingers and snorting in irritation.

"Alright miss personality…listen up." Hannibal said allowing a small smile on his face aware I was easily annoyed by any and all of them for getting in my life. "You're currently stuck with us and might just as well pay attention. According to what we know the museum piece is in this compound…once a village now turned military style. You're assigned to Murdock and B.A." he pointed out as I glanced at Murdock then B.A. and narrowed my eyes.

"Who says I'm going to help you…I didn't ask to be brought here." I muttered glaring at Hannibal who allowed that ever present smile on his face a twinkle in his eye.

"The Jazz says so." Murdock answered before he and B.A. both exited the vehicle B.A. rather forcibly helping me along as I glared attempting to plant my feet, but clearly he was much stronger then I was.

"Jazz?" I questioned jerking from B.A. and following them to a thick covering of bushes observing a very military looking village surrounded by what I assumed were your basic thugs.

"That's what it's called when Hannibal gets that odd twinkle…it's also good for his plans to come together." B.A. said ignoring Murdock who was distracted by talking to himself again. "Shut up crazy fool." He growled watching Murdock freeze at the term before he comically flopped down on the ground and observed the compound imitating several actors as a form of amusement.

"You put up with this?" I questioned B.A. only receiving a growl in response. _"This is not going to go well…they're all crazy."_ I thought aware of Face, and Hannibal making their way around the compound while spotting Frankie off to the rear just watching them go about their business. "What does Frankie have to do with this?" I asked getting my answer from Murdock instead of B.A.

"He was special effects working with Hannibal….somehow he got roped into the plan and became an unwanted member so to speak." Murdock said sounding a lot like Colombo before I rolled my eyes finding for once his abnormality was amusing me.

"You are crazy." I muttered glancing up as a startled protest come from where Frankie had been crouched watching several armed men escorting him into the compound. "Does Hannibal's plan include that?" I asked seeing B.A. give Murdock a signal before I followed them from the brush toward the rapidly disappearing protesting form.


	6. Chapter 6: In a Mess

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_I tried to stay in character, but it's been a while since I've seen the seasons with Stockwell so please forgive any stupidity on my part. _

_This could get very interesting.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 6: In a Mess**

"_That means no."_ I thought following both of them ducking behind vehicles, barrels, boxes, crates, and so on finally dodging behind a building that was currently making a great deal of noise and hurting my ears, which I covered glaring around seeing we weren't moving anytime soon. _"That noise is getting on my nerves." _ I thought irritably before I glanced around finding a knot hole in the board beside me and observing inside the building. The inside was full of mechanical machinery that I was aware was for melting down things and turning them into other products, which made me wonder what pieces were missing from the museum assignment they were on and if that was the products way from the country. _"It looks like their a bit late…everything in there is melted down."_ I thought poking at Murdock who was beside me and pointing at the knot hole seeing a curious look cross his face before he gave B.A. a signal and both of them started around the building motioning me to stay put.

I waited for several minutes finally getting annoyed and stood leaning against the building becoming very aware of a clicking sound and turning to the noise. _"Oh shit."_ I thought observing the gun currently pointing directly at my nose and glancing up at the man holding it before following the guns motions and sighing miserably. _"They left me."_ I thought crossing my arms feeling the gun shoving in my back making me move toward the opening of the annoyingly loud building where I was shoved forward into the building and motioned over next to Frankie who was glancing around worriedly. I smiled faintly as he gave me a curious look and sighed leaning against the wall watching the several men with guns around us and observed them sending several what looked like important artifacts to a flaming meltdown death, so to speak. _"Frankie's here…that means the others haven't been found yet."_ I realized observing the room and finding no sign of the four members of the A-Team. I heard a very defined noise outside as something exploded both Frankie and I ducked out of reflex turning toward the sound before being shoved rather bluntly to the corner of the building guns aimed directly at us. I watched several of the gunmen disappear before glancing around any opening in the building spotting a familiar figure observing us with his annoying smug look. _"Face…now where's the others?"_ I wondered glancing up as something was dropped on my head only to see Murdock on a beam directly overhead. Frankie tilted his head curiously and I followed his gaze seeing Hannibal drop down from the rafters followed by B.A. onto some crates then they landed rather silently behind the gunman guarding us.

"Don't make any sudden moves." Warned Hannibal as both men glanced over their shoulders dropping their weapons suddenly. "Murdock, Face shut those doors." He ordered as both slipped from their hiding places and did exactly as he asked placing a board across locking us inside the building. "I love it when a plan comes together." He said chuckling as I crossed my arms and sighed seeing I was officially in the mad house for the time being.

"You all need therapy." I muttered grabbing one of the weapons at my feet and tossing one to Frankie who eyed it as though it was disgusting or something. "You might need that." I advised seeing him give Hannibal a curious look before he nodded in agreement. "How did I get into this mess?" I grumbled sounding almost whiney seeing Murdock pause beside me with his ever present goofy grin.

"You didn't take your big brothers advice for one." Hannibal pointed out before disappearing around crates not giving me a chance to ask anymore questions. "We're about to have company." He called from somewhere over the now silenced machines, thanks to B.A.'s quick thinking and mechanical skills.

I made a note to thank B.A. for shutting of the racket before ducking behind some crates yanking Frankie with me as something collided with the door exploding and splintering it to bits before us. _"That was so much fun…it's really a joy working with you crazy's."_ I thought brushing the debris out of my hair and narrowing my eyes at Face who appeared amused by my annoyed look. I heard a rather loud obnoxious charge sound and saw several men come stupidly charging into the building hearing several crates and other things become their main obstacles before hearing a defined order and peeking out aware of a tall man about six foot with short dark hair and glittering brown eyes, he currently wore basic green slacks and shirt apparently being the one in charge of the now shrunken group of thugs in the room. I heard several conversations going on at once before Frankie dropped his gun apparently aware of something I wasn't, I quickly turned dropping my own weapon coming nose to gun again. _"I thought they were winning."_ I thought irritated as Frankie and myself were rather rudely shoved into the middle of the room with the others.

"Lock them up." Muttered the one in charge before escorting himself from the building.

"Rather blunt." I whispered sighing as I followed the others slowly toward a smaller building off to the side feeling a gun rudely being driven into my back and stopping suddenly in my tracks turning and kicking the gun rather violently from the grasp of the guard before turning my attention back to marching like a good girl. "Keep that thing out of my back." I hissed watching the others go into the building ahead of me aware of being literally thrown into the dust covered wooden floor building with a violent shove from the one I had purposely embarrassed. "Oh…I am going to hurt that man." I hissed leaning on my palms and glaring up at the highly amused faces watching me from my perch on the dirty floor. "You got me into this mess…get me out." I grumbled accepting Hannibal's offered hand against my better judgment standing up and walking over leaning against a wall and staring out the barred windows.


	7. Chapter 7: Mysteries

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_I tried to stay in character, but it's been a while since I've seen the seasons with Stockwell so please forgive any stupidity on my part. _

_Very curious  
_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Mysteries**

"Alexander got you into this mess." Murdock stated sounding like Darth Vader for effect, before I tilted my head squinting my eyes suspiciously around the room. "I am your father." He said cracking himself up before sobering quickly.

"Alexander has been keeping track of you…apparently he tipped Decker off on an idea to find us because you were starting to annoy Stockwell. You were about to be transferred to the last place you would want to go." Face interjected watching as Hannibal scanned the room observing all possibilities for escape.

"That would mean pushing files down in Florida." I muttered glancing at Hannibal aware his mind was cooking up an escape plan just by the smile on his face. _"I am so going to beat Alex senseless when I get back home."_ I thought wondering if I was considered a fugitive now that I was technically helping the A-Team even if it wasn't voluntarily.

Hannibal and the others started to cook up a scheme with several of the boxes and random things stuck in the building we were locked in. I observed as they made weapons from their resources and easily kept my attention with how easily they were coming up with a way out, clearly we were going out with a bang as I observed mixing chemicals and the others preparing to make a break for it. Oddly enough in all my research seeing them working first hand made me decide more so that in reality they had been set up and I found it my mission to get them out of the mess they were in, problem was I had no idea on how to do that with all my efforts being stopped by their current boss. _"I'm going to have to do this stealthy or the hard way."_ I noted realizing at the moment what I was doing would be considered the hard way. This was not going to be my day I knew this the minute I nearly knocked Hailey down this morning, but I hadn't expected it to turn out like this. I ducked as a loud explosion went off again raining what was left of the door over my head and glanced up aware the sound had clearly attracted unwanted attention as always. I was surrounded by a group of crazy men who were currently wanted refugees by the government, in the middle of South America on a mission I was clueless about and oddly enough having the time of my life.

"Come on." Murdock muttered as I climb to my feet following them out of the building and diving into the jungle following the lead seeing apparently during the commotion Face had managed to retrieve what they were after. _"He's a clepto and a scam artist."_ I thought seeing a familiar vehicle coming into view and running faster to keep up with the group watching as B.A. floored the thing making me rather ungracefully tumble onto my face in the back where I had jumped in followed by Murdock.

"Thanks B.A." I muttered sarcastically from my perch glancing around me and sitting up. "How are we getting back home?" I questioned quietly knowing that B.A. would probably again be getting a one way ticket to dreamland.

"We'll work on that when the time comes." Murmured Face staring at the gold statue in his hands and glancing over at Hannibal who was intently studying the thing. "This thing isn't exactly worth what we went through." He muttered sounding somewhat cross at the discovery of how small the statue really was.

The statue was gold and had several precious gems centered around its head, neck, arms, ankles, and was somewhat chubby, it reminded me of a very rich looking Buddha only with a very scared looking face and dangerous fang like teeth. _"It's an Aztec piece…one of their more dangerous gods."_ I thought eyeing the statue startled when Hannibal firmly planted the thing in my hands allowing me to examine the thing further. _"He knows more about me then the others."_ I noted seeing Hannibal was busily puffing on his cigar watching as I analyzed the detail work and noticed the bottom was slightly off somehow. I quickly flipped it over and examined the odd marking on the bottom frowning thoughtfully after staring at it for several moments. _"This think is fake, and appears hollow."_ I noted tracing the mark and realizing something had been sealed inside the statue of gold and gems. I handed the statue back to Face and puzzled over the intricacy of the statue wondering what was hidden inside seeing Hannibal apparently take the statue and examine it as closely as I had.

"Aztec." I muttered seeing Hannibal raise a brow curiously at the discovery of the markings on the bottom. "I think it's a fake replica…something was melted inside the thing, that's where the mark come from." I said glancing around the vehicle aware we had stopped inside a thick overgrowth of familiar bushes and sighing. "It might have been a legitimate piece once…but that destroyed its value."

"Hannibal…why would she know all this?" Face asked growing suspicious of me and my clear knowledge of the piece.

"Before joining the military she was an archeology and history major. She studied the ancient civilizations more so then modern…she was top in her field at the time. Nice to know she can still do the other job before the military hammered things into her." Hannibal remarked as I narrowed my eyes allowing a finger to flash in his direction as comment. "Question is why Stockwell is so interested." He said tucking the statue inside a leather bag and watching as B.A. narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the group.


	8. Chapter 8: Home?

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners._

_I tried to stay in character, but it's been a while since I've seen the seasons with Stockwell so please forgive any stupidity on my part. _

_Getting to know you...getting to know all about you...hahahaha  
_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Home?**

"I'm not going on any plane Hannibal." B.A. warned narrowing his eyes at Hannibal who nodded in understanding before exchanging looks with the others.

"_This doesn't look good for B.A."_ I thought sighing as I watched Face step out of the vehicle followed by Murdock, Frankie, then B.A. followed Hannibal. I decided to stay put in case somehow Hannibal had intentions of getting me involved, sad to say I didn't have a choice hearing yelling and vehicles coming in the distance. _"Great…the cavalry is coming."_ I noted stepping from the car and crossing my arms making sure I was far away from the group but close enough to make a run for cover in need be. I saw Face easily slide a needle into B.A. and got distracted by the noise of crunching jungle startled when someone grabbed my arm and started to pull me after the others. I finally got the point and turned feeling my arm freed taking notice of Murdock who was hollering ahead to Hannibal. Once inside the plane everyone rapidly strapped into their seats and I stared out the window observing the militia rapidly heading toward us crossing my fingers as the plane started to again move. Soon we were safely in the air my breath finally leaving with a relieved sigh before I was aware of discussions about the strange statue and then the discussion turned about Stockwell and what I would do once I was back home.

"I'm going to nose around a bit, but be a little stealthier. Also next time you drop a tip…don't make it go to Decker, I reeeaally do not like him." I stated narrowing my eyes at Hannibal who had started to place a cigar in his mouth but paused suddenly exchanging looks among the others. "Decker wasn't your person." I stated rather then questioned feeling suddenly stupid.

"Tonya Baker was supposed to mail you a tip." Murdock broke the silence as we all glanced up.

"_Whose driving?"_ I wondered seeing all heads turn to him before it appeared to dawn on him and he disappeared back into the cock pit whistle the song _Whistle While You Work_ from Disney's _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs._ Suddenly there was a very unnerving silence as each person around me appeared to be pondering the new knowledge before I heard a snort and watched B.A. hoping he didn't wake up too soon and smiling faintly as he appeared to smile in a dream of sorts. _"When he wakes up he's going to be their worst nightmare."_ I thought watching Hannibal puff on his cigar an annoyed expression on his face.

"Decker went through my mail." I said suddenly as I moved through my bag and finally found the mail he had dumped evilly on my desk. I then spotted an envelope poorly repaired among the crumpled mess and cursed avidly before opening the envelope and sneering at the smudge words written in feminine style cursive. "It's a federal offense…I could kill him." I snarled before stuffing the things into my bed and trying to calm myself without any success.

"Once you're back home…check in with everyone and act normally, just remember that Decker may be working along side Stockwell he has every reason to be a good lap dog." Hannibal stated carefully before becoming aware of our descent into a private area near L.A. "We'll contact you again." He said smirking faintly as I narrowed my eyes at them all.

"You drag me to hell and back and think I'm just going to let you waltz away to freedom again?" I asked aware of the plane breaking and stopping, all the engine noise now silenced and seeing them working on removing B.A. from the plane before he woke again finding himself on another one. "I can't do that Hannibal…hell it's my job to find you guys." I grumbled stepping into the bright sunlight and testing the pavement under foot glancing around seeing my jeep was off to the side along with another car and the van.

"Let them go sis." Came a familiar voice as I watched a white car disappear from the area and saw my brother attempting to hobble on his bad leg being supported by crutches as always.

"And loose my job, career and……oh hell." I grumbled crossing my arms and pouting seeing the others climbing into the van before narrowing my gaze at the last two to observe me and Alex. "Don't bother me again Hannibal! Murdock keep you crazy to yourself." I called finding myself smiling instead of cursing like I usually did. "There goes my case and career Alex. Oh and you have a lot of explaining to do mister." I growled glancing at my tall brother with his sandy brown hair and green eyes, he was very athletic before his injuries and still had a thin face, but the wounds that were now in his eyes always made me sad.

"I figured I might." Alex stated playfully ruffling my hair before I helped him to my jeep and climb in resting my head against the steering wheel. "You will be able to prove their innocent…just don't let Stockwell know you've met. It could be bad for both you and them." He murmured as I nodded realizing I would probably have several more unwanted mysteries and adventures with the A-Team until I found a way to prove their innocence and clear their names, problem was it would be a very long task.

"I get it Alex. I need to make sure Hailey didn't blow up the house while I was gone…of course that would be something I would more then likely do, she's much more responsible." I thought glancing at my dirt and stained once white slacks and filthy shirt. "I probably look like I've been through the wringer…I'll need a good excuse other then the A-Team kidnapped me and gave me one hell of a ride in South America." I grumbled starting the engine and driving home.

* * *

_I may make another part to this, I'm not sure...I wasn't entirely happy with how it worked out and then again I did like some aspects of this. We'll see if I can come up with another good part to this or not...I don't think I will totally abandon that idea. _


End file.
